Lab Adventures
by IloveCandyCanes3
Summary: Rated M. Femslash: SharpayxGabriellaxTaylor; Chapter 3-GabriellaxTaylorxTroyxRyan
1. Lab Tests

_**Lab Tests**_

The two stumbled into the lab, moaning in frustration. Gabriella gripped the blonde girl's ass a little bit tighter, bucking her hips against her.

"I need you so bad." Sharpay moaned, sliding her tongue into Gabriella's mouth, breathing heavily. Gabriella nodded, slipping her hands down and squeezing gently.

With great caution, Sharpay pushed Gabriella down onto one of the lab tables, before pulling away to lock the door. She returned as quickly as she could, pulling herself onto the table.

"I want to fuck you so hard." Gabriella whispered as Sharpay straddled her hips. Sharpay let out a soft moan and brought her hands down to Gabriella's heaving breasts. Roughly, Gabriella pulled her down and crushed her lips onto her own. Tongues slid in and out of the two mouths; the moans getting louder and louder until Gabriella pulled away.

"Take your clothes off for me." She breathed, smirking up at her girlfriend of two years. Sharpay obliged by pulling off her shirt. Gabriella took in a sharp breath as her breasts came into full view. The blonde girl hadn't been wearing a bra. Nor had she been wearing underwear, Gabriella discovered moments later.

Sharpay let out a sharp moan as Gabriella's fingers drove into her. Her breathing was ragged as she bucked against her lover's fingers. Gabriella locked eyes with her girlfriend, a small smirk playing across her lips as she worked her hand rapidly against the blonde.

"Oh...yes...yes...yes...please!" The plea came as a high whine, and Gabriella eagerly withdrew her fingers and slid down her lover's body.

"What do you want Shar?" She breathed, spreading the legs of the blonde. Sharpay looked down, breathing heavily. She wiped the hair from her eyes, looking in Gabriella's eyes meaningfully.

"Okay then." Gabriella murmured, burying her face between the two porcelain thighs, taking one long lick from back to front. Sharpay gave a little squeal and bucked her hips forward.

Continuing, Gabriella rolled her tongue around Sharpay's entrance, teasing the erect clit. Her lover's breathing was ragged and sharp again—she was ready. Without thinking, Gabriella pushed her tongue all the way in, then out again quickly. She repeated this thrusting motion, occasionally withdrawing to take a long suck.

"Oh...my...please...yes!" Sharpay's screams bounced off the walls, and a rattle at the doorknob let them know they had been heard.

"Ssh darling. I'll be back." Gabriella's voice was quiet as she crept over to the door to peer out through the window.

"It's Taylor." Gabriella murmured back to her naked girlfriend. Sharpay sat up, not bothering to cover her breasts.

"Let her in. Oh, but before you do...rub your nipples. Make them really hard. She likes it." Sharpay instructed, a slight smirk playing on her face.

"I don't want to know how you know that..." Gabriella muttered, teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

"Before you got here, we sometimes fucked." Sharpay confessed as Gabriella opened the door, letting in her other best friend.

"Hey what's going on in...whoa." Taylor took in the sight of her two best friends; completely nude.

"Is it my birthday?" She asked quietly, and Gabriella laughed softly. Taking careful steps, she walked in front of Taylor, cupping her large breasts.

"Do you like them?" She whispered with a hint of innocence in her voice. Taylor nodded dumbly before reaching out to caress them gently. Gabriella let out a little moan as Taylor pinched her nipples roughly.

Sharpay watched in interest for a while, enjoying the sounds of her horny girlfriend. Finally, she spoke.

"It's not your birthday, but the sex has been getting kind of boring. So we're going to invite you to have a threesome with us." She announced, as Gabriella hid her shock. Secretly, she was pleased, but she hadn't seen this coming.

Taylor nodded before pulling her clothes off quickly. Gabriella felt herself getting wetter at the sight of her best friend's body. She was more curvy than Sharpay, Gabriella thought lustfully.

Gingerly, Taylor sat down on the table and spread her legs. Sharpay giggled and shook her head.

"Nah girl, we're not gonna eat you right away. First we like to play with you." She drawled, climbing onto Taylor's lap; facing her. Gently, she began to roll her hips against Taylor's, eliciting a sharp moan. Gabriella caught on quickly, climbing up behind Taylor and cupping her breasts from behind. Roughly she began to rub them, teasing her nipples.

"I want you both so bad..." Taylor groaned as Gabriella's hair fell into her face. Sharpay grinned as Taylor gently pushed two fingers into her entrance. Gabriella giggled and started sucking on Taylor's neck.

"What...are...you...doing?" Taylor gasped, her other hand on Sharpay's hip as the blonde rode her. Gabriella continued to suck and bite; pulling away for a moment.

"I'm branding you." She whispered into her ear, breathing heavily. Taylor nodded in delight as Gabriella went back to her task.

Sharpay was still bucking against Taylor's hand when she came, coating all of the girl's fingers. Taylor brought her hand back and grinned as Gabriella pulled her fingers into her mouth.

Sharpay watched this in interest, moaning slightly as Gabriella's tongue wound around and in between the two fingers in her mouth.

"My turn." Gabriella breathed, slipping in between the two other girls. Taylor eagerly spread her legs and went down on her. Sharpay watched in stunned silence, not sure how to take this. A bit unsure, she crept behind and began to squeeze her girlfriend's breasts.

Gabriella was moaning roughly as Taylor worked her with her mouth. Gabriella felt Taylor's hands on her hips; her hold rather loose. Tentatively, she began to buck her hips forward. Taylor let out an involuntary squeal as Gabriella continued. Sharpay continued to massage Gabriella's large breasts; very unhappy with this situation.

Taylor gave one long suck as Gabriella climaxed, filling her mouth several times. Taylor, an expert at oral, kept swallowing until Gabriella was spent. Pausing for a moment to swallow again, she dove right back in, licking and sucking. Gabriella went back to humping her face as Sharpay frowned.

She continued to watch in disbelief. Gabriella was her girlfriend, yet it was Taylor's name she was moaning and screaming. This wasn't right, she thought; very upset. Taylor grabbed one of Gabriella's legs and pulled it up into the air; changing their position. Taking a breath, she plunged her tongue into Gabriella's dripping entrance as far as she could.

Gabriella instantly climaxed again; the second time in 3 minutes. Taylor again drank all she was given with happiness. Sharpay knew she could handle this. It was just sex. Really passionate hot lesbian sex, she thought. All this she knew she could handle. Until Gabriella spoke for the first time in 5 minutes.

"God Tay...I love you so much."

**The end...?**

**Let me know what you thought...please review!**


	2. Bathroom Feuds

_**Lab Adventures Pt. II**_

Sharpay didn't know how she had gotten here. Right now, she and her girlfriend—maybe ex-girlfriend—were in a bathroom stall at the diner across from the school. More specifically, she and her girlfriend were making love in this bathroom stall.

She let out another high pitched involuntary moan as she felt Gabriella run her tongue down and around her breasts. Gabriella loved breasts—she loved to fondle them, she loved to suck on them, and she especially loved to look at them when she made love with someone.

Gabriella couldn't help it. She was naturally amazing at sex. Sharpay was good enough, but she hadn't been with enough people to figure out how to be stellar. She, on the other hand, Gabriella thought, had been with countless girls—and guys—and felt she had mastered the art of sex. No one had yet disagreed with her.

Sharpay moaned again as she felt Gabriella part her legs. A brief pause, and then the familiar feeling of Gabriella's tongue lapping away at her juices. The thought of this beauty sucking at her alone made her want to climax, but when it was real, she didn't stand a chance. Gabriella quickly dropped her jaw to accept all of her girlfriend's juices. Carefully, she pushed two fingers into her lover's entrance, finding their path slick and warm. Sharpay begin to murmur unintelligible words, bucking her hips against Gabriella's added third and fourth finger.

"Baby, I've got a present for you." Gabriella murmured, reaching into her over-sized purse. Sharpay cracked an eyelid to watch whatever it was come out of the purse.

Gabriella withdrew her fingers and turned away. Sharpay heard the rustling of packaging being opened; but couldn't tell what it was.

Gabriella turned around, grinning. Where the delta between her legs should have been was a bright purple, 11 inch rod. Sharpay gasped—she had only ever been with girls. Gabriella smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"There's an end for me too. I've taken all 11 inches right now...and I swear I'm about to come all over you." Sharpay paled at her words—her girlfriend really was a sex goddess. Without even flinching, Gabriella walked over and positioned herself between Sharpay's thighs. Sharpay herself was shaking in fear and anticipation of pain.

Gabriella however was sensitive to this, and started by only thrusting in 2 inches and quickly pulling out. Carefully, as Sharpay relaxed, she thrust in deeper and deeper. Finally, she had all 11 inches in, after successfully taking her girlfriend's virginity. Sharpay was moaning and whining, trying to force the rod in deeper into herself. Gabriella laughed and pulled almost all the way out; pausing. Sharpay caught her breath and looked up in frustration.

Before she could even speak, Gabriella had already slammed all 11 inches right back into her. With a primal scream, Sharpay climaxed roughly. Gabriella couldn't resist—she reached out and cupped Sharpay's breasts as she shook with her orgasm. As she came down from her climax, Sharpay felt a soft pink tongue lapping at her erect nipples. Smiling softly, she clutched the brunette's head closer to her breast, relishing the feeling. Suddenly, it dawned on her that exactly 3 hours ago, this same girl was moaning Taylor's name.

With a rough shove, Gabriella's head went lurching backwards. Sputtering, she looked up in disbelief. Sharpay's eyes were cold and full of disdain.

"What was up with you and Taylor today, huh?" Sharpay's voice was low and cold. Gabriella looked up in shock.

"Excuse me? You're the one who invited her to our private moment!" Gabriella's voice was equally vicious. Sharpay laughed coldly, tossing her hair back from her shoulders.

"You didn't have to be all over her; sucking on her neck, rubbing her breasts like some horny teenage boy, and letting her eat you out like some low life whore who never gets any except from other whores...like you." Sharpay had struck a nerve—she knew that Gabriella wasn't proud of her sexual background, but she had brought it up anyway.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "Just because I'm more experienced than you doesn't make me a whore!" She shot back, crying softly. The sight of her tears made Sharpay soften instantly.

"Oh, oh baby, no, I'm sorry..." She cooed, kissing Gabriella gently on the lips, slowly getting more and more intimate. Softly parting her lover's lips, she pressed her tongue against Gabriella's, massaging it tenderly with her own. Gabriella returned the kiss eagerly, letting her fingers run over the large breasts pressed against her own.

Pulling away carefully, Sharpay ran her fingers through Gabriella's hair.

"Let's never fight again honey." She murmured, pressing their lips together once more as Gabriella agreed through a slight murmur.

**The End?**

**Tell me what you thought...please review. For chapter one, I have 52 hits. And absolutely no reviews. Please take time to review!**


	3. Closet Love

_**Lab Adventures Part III**_

"You know I can't be here with you of all people." Gabriella hissed as Taylor pulled her into a closet off of the Science Wing the next day. Taylor nodded and shut the door with finality.

"But you want to be." Taylor murmured, putting her hands on Gabriella's hips enticingly. "And besides, Sharpay isn't even here today. No one would ever have to know..." She breathed, licking her lips with a small moan.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. There was a growing dampness in her jeans that she needed to have relieved, and Taylor was just the person to do it for her.

"Okay. But only this one time...and only because I'm really horny." Gabriella admitted with a smirk as Taylor started to slide down her tight jeans, inserting a finger instantly. Gabriella let out a low purr, arching her back into Taylor. The darker girl grinned and continued to remove her new lover's clothing.

As she continued to twist her finger around inside of Gabriella, Taylor fished around her purse with the other hand. Successful, she pulled out a strap on almost identical to the one Gabriella had used on Sharpay the day before. Gabriella raised an eyebrow in question.

"What on earth are you gonna do with that?" She purred, reaching up to fondle her own breasts in anticipation. Taylor winked seductively as she slid down her own jeans and thong, slipping into the strap-on.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind like the whore you wish you were." Taylor murmured, flipping Gabriella over, entering her swiftly from behind. Gabriella let out another low moan, the strap-on filling her completely. Taylor pulled her to her hands and knees, so she was kneeling in the janitor's closet. She reached forward to grasp Gabriella's breasts, still thrusting in and out of Gabriella's ass. Gabriella was whimpering at this new position, but enjoying every minute of it at the same time.

Taylor was rougher than Sharpay, but Gabriella was used to rough. Without warning, Gabriella climaxed with a loud shriek. Taylor groaned as she felt her orgasm rip through her as well.

"Oh...my...yes...Gabriella!" Taylor shouted as she came all over her knees. The strap-on was still deep inside Gabriella when she turned her head to talk to Taylor.

"Can we go again?" She breathed, wiping the sweaty hair out of her face with one hand. Taylor nodded and started thrusting again, slower this time. Gabriella let out a low moan as Taylor picked up speed until she was going faster than before.

Between thrusts, Gabriella managed to breathe out, "Doggy style is...my...favorite!" Taylor laughed and kept pushing in and out roughly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Taylor commented, pulling out, flipping Gabriella over and entering her again, this time without preparation. Gabriella let out a primal moan, bucking her hips up to meet Taylor's thrusts.

"I love you Gabriella." Taylor murmured, as Gabriella climaxed once more over the strap-on. Taylor pulled it off and sucked all the juices off it. Without warning, she pressed her lips down on Gabriella's, who eagerly opened her mouth to taste herself on Taylor's tongue. Sucking gently, the two let their tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths, hands roaming naked sweaty bodies.

"I want you so bad..." Gabriella panted, bucking against Taylor's leg. Taylor's moan crept past her lips, and she fell against the door as Gabriella continued to roughly hump her leg. Taylor grinned as her new lover climaxed again all over her thigh, before dropping down and sucking her own juices off the caramel skin.

The doorknob rattled impatiently. Taylor and Gabriella shot up in panic. Taylor peered through the door before turning back to Gabriella.

"It's Ryan...and Troy. And they're sucking face." Taylor giggled, before opening the door, letting the unexpected couple fall in. Troy landed with his face in Gabriella's breasts, who grinned seductively at her ex-boyfriend.

He and Ryan looked around in shock, blushing deeply. "Did we just interrupt you guys?" Ryan muttered, his face a deep red.

Taylor shifted nervously, not bothering to cover her breasts; after all, they were both gay. "Uhm...we had actually just finished...but maybe we could watch you guys and get excited again?" She murmured, slipping a finger down to Gabriella's moist entrance. Gabriella nodded eagerly, and both boys blushed.

"We'd feel better...if it were a group thing." Ryan stated nervously. Troy nodded, looking eagerly at both girl's breasts.

"Whatever." Gabriella commented, pulling Troy's pants off and engulfing him in her mouth. Ryan gaped as Gabriella continued to suck and lick as Troy moaned and begged. Ryan felt himself get very hard. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he followed his instinct. Instinct led him to shed his clothing, and swiftly enter Troy from behind. Troy gave a huge moan and rocked his hips forward with Ryan's thrusts. Gabriella met his thrusts and finally, as he climaxed, let him fall from her mouth. He quickly grew hard again as Taylor came up and started fucking her from behind; courtesy of the strap-on. Gabriella guided herself over to Troy's growing erection; carefully seating herself on it. Taylor and Ryan adjusted their thrusts so everyone was getting pleasure, especially Troy and Gabriella who were in the middle.

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hips and started thrusting as fast as she could; Ryan doing the same to his boyfriend. Troy was moaning Ryan's name, and likewise. Gabriella shrieked Taylor's name at every thrust, her orgasm so close. Troy gave one long moan before Ryan emptied his seed into Troy; Troy shooting into Gabriella. Gabriella followed the trend by climaxing on top of Troy Taylor felt herself get close, but needed a few more pumps before she could spill her juices over Gabriella's butt.

Carefully, Ryan withdrew from Troy; Taylor doing the same from Gabriella. Gabriella turned to face Taylor with a smirk.

"My ass is killing me—I might never be able to sit down again!" She moaned, looking around for her clothes. Taylor did the same, while Ryan and Troy embraced each other tenderly in the corner. Gabriella and Taylor made a dash for the girl's restroom, leaving the boys to the closet. Carefully fixing their appearances, they slowly made their way back to class, stealing glances every now and then.

Gabriella had said 'only this once,' but they both knew it would be more frequent. They had a connection; they couldn't deny it.

**The End?**

**Please please please tell me what you thought. If everyone who read this story left a review, I would have over 150 reviews. I have 2 reviews, and this is the third chapter. If you want more, please tell me!**


	4. Not A Good Morning

_**Lab Adventures Part IV**_

Sharpay picked up the phone, then put it down again. She couldn't decide if she should call or not. Gabriella was three hours late for their date; she was never late. Sharpay picked up the phone again, dialed the first three numbers, then hung up.

"What if she's hurt, and needs me to call?" Sharpay murmured, wringing her hands, pacing now. She crossed to the phone, then turned sharply.

"No. What if she's with Taylor, having hot steamy sex while I'm sitting here, waiting?" She answered herself, frustration evident in her voice. Little did she know, she was exactly right.

Gabriella let out a long moan as Taylor sucked roughly at her clit. She arched her back, juices dribbling out into Taylor's waiting mouth. The darker girl began to nibble gently, which sent Gabriella over the edge with a scream. Her juices gushed out of her and into Taylor, who lapped them up. Gabriella threw her head back and screamed again, the second orgasm bursting through her body. As she flung her head back, she glanced at the clock and gasped. She was way late for her date with Sharpay.

Frantic, she shoved Taylor's head away, leaping out of bed and into the shower. Taylor followed, smirking. As Gabriella turned on the water and jumped in, Taylor slipped in silently Gabriella faced the stream of water; away from Taylor. Quietly, Taylor stepped forward, grabbing Gabriella's hips and bucking against them roughly. Gabriella screamed again, spinning around. Taylor spun her back and held her there. Grinning, she pressed her breasts against the girl's back, humping her roughly from behind.

Gabriella let out little moans as Taylor's hips made contact. Taylor moved her hands to Gabriella's breasts and forced her to bend over slightly. With this, she began humping her harder, as she felt her climax coming closer. Gabriella screamed first, as she plunged her fingers into herself, desperate for release. As she climaxed, Taylor slid in front of her, dropping to her knees, sucking at the delta between her legs. Gabriella moaned and held the girl's head in place as the sucking sensation pulled her over the edge again. Taylor's tongue probed between the folds, slurping up everything she could get. When Gabriella had finished, Taylor stuck her fingers up into Gabriella. Gabriella threw her head back, moaning. Gently, she began to ride Taylor's fingers, gyrating her hips, wanting to come again so badly.

"Come for me Angel." Taylor's voice was husky, and at these words, Gabriella coated Taylor's fingers again. She remembered what time it was; she didn't care. Gabriella stepped out of the shower and pulled Taylor out after her. Roughly, she threw her lover down on the bed, straddling her hips with a muffled moan. Taylor bucked her hips upwards as Gabriella ground their dripping centers together. Taylor was panting at this contact, desperate for penetration from the brunette. Gabriella continued to ride Taylor's hips, as she reached around behind herself and inserted 2 fingers into Taylor's warm center. Gently, she twisted and scissored her fingers inside the darker girl, eliciting sharp moans and pleas. Taylor felt her climax near; she pulled Gabriella down next to her and placed the brunette's head on her breasts.

"Suck my nipples" She ordered, and Gabriella took one of the hardened peaks into her mouth, sucking eagerly. She rolled it with her tongue, nibbling and sucking as she caressed the other with her fingers. Taylor moaned as Gabriella pulled away, giving it a small lick before crushing her lips down again.

"I'm going to suck your tits so hard you'll need new sheets." Gabriella promised, switching breasts without warning. Taylor's breathing hitched at her words. Gabriella continued to please Taylor as she straddled her hips again. This time, her center was pressed against Taylor's stomach, so the darker girl could feel everything she did to Gabriella.

"Gabriella!" Taylor gasped, tangling her hands into her lover's hair. Gabriella pulled away, but compensated by sliding two fingers into Taylor, who gasped and after a moment, did the same to Gabriella. Both bucked their hips against the other's hand, moaning. Gabriella felt her climax; and in a moment it was over. Taylor followed, soaking her sheets as promised. Gabriella rolled over, closing her eyes. Taylor propped herself up and looked down at her lover.

"Are you okay?" She said breathlessly, laying down next to Gabriella, who opened one eye, then shut it.

"When I got in the shower, I was about 3 hours late for a date with Sharpay. And then you started making love to me, and I couldn't help myself—I had to have you; I had to make you mine, I had to make you come over and over again; make you say my name..." Her breathing hitched, and Taylor wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I want to be with you." Taylor murmured, pressing her lips to Gabriella's neck, kissing gently. Gabriella rolled away, frustration evident in her eyes and her actions.

"I can't be with you." Gabriella whispered, shaking hair out of her eyes impatiently. Taylor sat up, angry.

"So you can make love to me, but you can't be with me?" She demanded, her eyes flashing. "Why not?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Sharpay entering the room, intense pain in her face.

"Because she has me." Sharpay whispered, putting a hand to her mouth, stifling a cry, before she turned and ran from the doorway. Gabriella grabbed her silk bathrobe, running after her, tears forming.

"Sharpay!" She cried, as the blonde girl tore out of the house, sobbing.

**What did you think? I'm not sure. I know I told someone that there would be RyanxTroy, but I couldn't fit it in with my plot. By the way, there is one. Haha. There will be in the next chapter though, I promise. And I know I messed up—I at first said Chad and Troy, but it was Ryan and Troy—sorry! Please review. **


End file.
